Inscription
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: Lyra is waiting for Silver to come back home and he promised her to give her a present when he's back... Will she get the present?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade.**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V.  
Lyra-20  
Silver-21

**Inscription**

"Lyra, there's mail for you!" As soon as my mother had shouted those words I was already standing downstairs and looking to the computer screen. I clicked on the new message and started reading.

_Pigtails,  
Every night when I feel alone, I think of you and then you're right here with me. Being far away from you is making me crazy, isn't it? Imagining things like that, but I don't mind. I'm glad that you're with me on those moments. I'm counting down the days until I can see you again, with your goofy pigtails and your sweet smile. Sometimes it feels like forever, but I know that this can't be forever 'cause forever will start when I'm with you again. You're the one thing that keeps me sane while I'm walking through scary forests at night or when I'm losing to some trainer. I miss you.  
Your love._

"Who was it?" my mother asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Silver…" I couldn't think of anyone else then him. He had to leave three months ago to explore a new region called Isshu. I on the other hand had to stay home because I was professor Elm's aide now. All the Pokémon I had caught had to be examined and because I had caught over 300 Pokémon the professor asked me to help him.

"Would you like to help me with dinner?" my mother asked. I nodded once and started cutting vegetables.

**Two weeks later:**  
I logged in on my computer and I got excited when I noticed I had a new message. Of course it was a mail from Silver.

_Lyra,  
I have great news. Next week I'll be home! Man, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, I've missed you so much. You know, it's great to go home and know that there's someone waiting for you. I'm taking plane number 3704 on Friday, and we're landing at 6 o'clock, write it down somewhere and don't leave it on your desk. You know your mother, she'll throw it away in the trashcan. I've captured some new Pokémon and I also have a gift for you I can't really take it with me on a plane. You must be curious now, aren't you? Well guess what? I'm not going to tell you what my gift is! You'll see what it is when it arrives. I love you, pigtails.  
Silver._

This was so typically him, telling me he had a gift and then making me curious. When I saw him I wouldn't kiss him, o no. I would tickle him to death to know what my gift was. I took in a deep breath and went to bed. I knew I would dream of him, like I did every night. But what I didn't know wasthat his gift would be more precious than anything else in the world.

**The next week:**

"I haven't watched the news in a whole week," my mother complained. "Let's see what happened." She sat down on the couch while I was reading the last mail Silver had sent me, still wondering what his gift could be.

"We still don't know if there are any survivors of flight number 3704 that left this afternoon from the Isshu Region," the reporter said. I turned around and watched to the screen in horror. The plane, well you couldn't really call it a plane anymore, lay in pieces to the ground and was surrounded by a hundred flames. I felt my head spinning, this couldn't be true.

Eventually it was true, it was the exact same plane Silver was sitting on and he wasn't here anymore. Days and nights blurred all into one, they vanished in my tears. About two weeks later I saw a Beautifly next to my window and I opened it because it didn't go away. It held a little paper which said I had to follow him. Not knowing what this meant, but curious as I was I took my coat and ran outside. The Pokémon lead me to Cherrygrove City and stopped in front of the pokécenter.

I entered and nurse Joy ran towards me. "You must be Lyra." I nodded once and she took my hand, leading me at the back. "Someone told me to give you this." She handed me a pokéball and I ordered the Pokémon out. A little black, fox-like Pokémon came out and it was wearing a necklace. "It's a Zorua," nurse Joy said before she walked back to her desk. The Pokémon jumped into my arms and I took the necklace. When I opened it I fell down on my knees, looking at the picture of me and Silver. On the left there was a little note and I pulled it out.

_Pigtails,  
this time no mail for you but a little note. Probably you don't know what we're doing here so, surprise surprise, this is your gift. No, not only the Pokémon dummy, look behind the picture and read the inscription.  
Your soul, Silver._

I took the picture out of the necklace and a ring made out of silver fell in my hands. It had a Ruby gem attached to it and when I read the inscription I could feel my heart breaking. _"Will you marry me? _


End file.
